


Masza

by Ellenai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Może to i fiction, ale żeby zaraz science? :-)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenai/pseuds/Ellenai
Summary: Ani Jurij, ani Viktor nie mieli pojęcia, że Yuuri zna rosyjski. Rozmawiali więc przy nim bez skrępowania.- Masza zginęła. Jakov jest pewien, że ty maczałeś w tym palce – Jurij był wściekły i pełen pretensji.Alternatywna wersja YoI w duchu s-f.





	Masza

Viktor Nikiforov przyjechał do Hasetsu, do niego, chciał być jego trenerem!

Yuuri – po wstrząsie, jaki wywołała u niego ta informacja – nie posiadał się z zachwytu. Będą trenować razem. Spędzą ze sobą każdą chwilę. I wreszcie on, Yuuri Katsuki, osiągnie wymarzony cel: zwycięży w finale Grand Prix! Nie mogło być inaczej, Viktor mówił o tym z takim przekonaniem.

Tymczasem jednak Yuuri w ogóle nie został wpuszczony na lodowisko. Viktor kazał mu zrzucić zbędne kilogramy, mówiąc, że z trenowaniem muszą trochę poczekać. A między prośbami o sprawdzenie, co dzieje się z jedną z jego przesyłek nadanych w St. Petersburgu, która zawieruszyła się gdzieś po drodze, a to wypytywał go o dziewczynę, a to chciał opowiadać o sobie... Yuuri nie mógł pozwolić, by Viktor dowiedział się, że nigdy nie interesował się nikim poza nim samym, dlatego w pół słowa ucinał wszelkie pytania i zwierzenia.

Dni upływały, Yuuri schudł, odzyskał formę i mógł wreszcie trenować. I wtedy pojawił się Jurij, wściekły i pełen pretensji, zarzucając Viktora oskarżeniami i pytaniami.

Ani on, ani Viktor nie mieli pojęcia, że Yuuri zna rosyjski, którego nauczył się, żeby rozumieć wywiady z Viktorem („zna” to zresztą za wiele powiedziane, nie umiałby powiedzieć ani słowa, dlatego w ogóle o tym Viktorowi nie wspominał). Rozmawiali więc przy nim bez skrępowania.

\- Twoja Masza zginęła. Jakov jest pewien, że ty maczałeś w tym palce – tu Jurij dorzucił kilka słów, których Yuuri nigdy na lektoracie nie słyszał.

\- Ja? Serio? I co, niby wziąłem ją do Japonii? – ton Viktora był kpiąco-uszczypliwy. - Możesz sprawdzić czy gdzieś tu jest.

\- W takim razie zapytam Yuuriego. Musi się znaleźć, po twoim wyjeździe Jakov obiecał ją mnie!

\- Yuuri nic nie wie. A moja Masza nie była jedyna, Jakov ma jeszcze inne. Może uda ci się go namówić, żeby jedną oddał tobie.

\- Skoro mam wrócić bez Maszy, to przynajmniej daj mi ten program, który mi obiecałeś!

Okazało się, że Viktor przygotował dwa programy, które rozdzielił między Yuuriego a Jurija. Yuuri ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że został wmanewrowany w rywalizację, której wynik miał rozstrzygnąć, czy Viktor zostanie w Japonii, czy wróci do Rosji. W dodatku Viktor z dnia na dzień zachowywał się coraz dziwniej, niemal zupełnie z nimi nie trenując, za to wysyłając ich do świątyni i nad wodospad...

Ostatecznie Yuuri cudem wygrał, a Jurij wyjechał. A następnego dnia wreszcie przybyła wyczekiwana przesyłka Viktora.

Ten wieczór Yuuri będzie pamiętał do końca życia. Viktor zaprosił go do swojego pokoju i posadził w fotelu.

\- Najwyższa pora, żebyś poznał moją tajemnicę. Słyszałeś, że Jakov szalał po moim odejściu, ale umówmy się: nie chodziło wcale o mnie jako zawodnika. Takich jak ja może mieć dziesięciu. I będzie ich mieć, Jurij już stoi w kolejce... Chodziło o to – tu Viktor zaprezentował mu niewielkie sześcienne urządzenie.

\- To przenośny wzmacniacz wewnętrzny. Nazywamy go maszyną, w skrócie: Maszą. Stymuluje układ nerwowy. Pozwala nie czuć zmęczenia i stresu. Jednocześnie dodaje energii.  Wystarczy podłączyć się do niego na noc, żeby zyskać siły na intensywne tygodniowe treningi. Albo jeden dzień zawodów.

Yuuri nie bardzo rozumiał.

\- Jak to „podłączyć”? Masz jakąś wtyczkę czy coś? – zaśmiał się. Raczej nerwowo.

Viktor uklęknął przed Yuurim, wziął jego dłoń w swoją i naprowadził palec wskazujący na czubek swojej głowy. Yuuri wyczuł pod palcem malutkie kółeczko. Nie było go widać, nawet gdy się uważnie przyglądał.

\- Mam wtyczkę, którą wkładam w to miejsce. To bardzo wygodny sposób, kiedy leży się w łóżku. Urządzenie jest bardzo skuteczne. Wziąłem je ze sobą, bo chcę, żebyś ty także z niego skorzystał.

Otworzył szufladę, z której wyjął malutkie pudełko. W środku znajdowało się złote kółeczko, o średnicy może 2 i grubości 5 milimetrów.

\- Wystarczy, że umieszczę je w twojej głowie i będziesz się mógł podłączyć do Maszy.

\- Ale... czy to znaczy, że twoje występy były takie dobre, bo korzystałeś z tej maszyny? - Yuuri był w szoku i słychać to było w jego głosie.

\- Daje mi energię, ułatwia koncentrację i obniża stres. Ale umiejętności musiałem zdobyć sam. Masza nie uczy techniki łyżwiarskiej.

Yuuri siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami, całkiem nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Był niezdolny nie tylko do podjęcia decyzji, ale nawet do rozmowy. Viktor więc monologował dalej:

\- Muszę cię uprzedzić, że nie można używać Maszy całkiem bezkarnie. Szybko się od niej uzależnia. Im dłużej się jej używa, tym bardziej organizm bazuje na tej właśnie energii, a nie na własnej. Poza tym, przynajmniej na początku, łatwo przegapić moment wyczerpania energii. I wtedy można się zawiesić. Po latach jest już łatwiej nad tym panować. Czekając na przesyłkę musiałem bardzo rozważnie używać energii. Dlatego starałem się jak najmniej trenować.

\- Czy ty... ukradłeś to urządzenie?

\- Właściwie tak. Ale wiadomo było od początku, że jeśli się do niego podłączę, to nie będę mógł przestać z niego korzystać. Czyli że będzie to moja własna Masza. Oczywiście, gdyby na lotnisku odkryto ją przy mnie, miałbym nieprzyjemności. A Jakov na pewno napuścił na mnie celników. Dlatego ją wysłałem, okrężną drogą, żeby nikt się nie połapał.

W Yuurim narastał żal i gniew. A więc to wszystko, co wiedział o Viktorze, było kłamstwem?! I czy taka stymulacja nie podlega komisji antydopingowej?!

Wzburzony wybiegł z pokoju Viktora i zamknął się u siebie na klucz. Słyszał jego pukanie i namowy, żeby go wpuścił. Nie. Nie da się podłączyć. Nie będzie cyborgiem!

Trwało to kilka dni. Spotykali się tylko na lodowisku. Wieczorami Viktor stawał pod drzwiami Yuuriego i zawsze słyszał zdecydowane „Nie!”. Aż któregoś dnia na treningu objął go i powiedział:

\- Wiedziałem, że to trudna wiadomość. Dlatego nie zwierzyłbym się z tego nikomu, kto by mnie nie kochał. I nie podzieliłbym się swoją Maszą z nikim, kogo ja bym nie kochał.

Pod Yuurim ugięły się nogi i aż usiadł na lodowisku. Po chwili nie widział, co ma bardziej mokre – tyłek czy twarz. Bo rozpłakał się jak dzieciak. Tego samego wieczoru podłączył się do Maszy.

Maszyna działała. Yuuri mógł trenować bez zmęczenia i czuł się coraz pewniej w swoich programach.

Systematyczny i rozważny Japończyk nie miał najmniejszych problemów z użytkowaniem energii – w przeciwieństwie do Rosjanina, któremu zdarzało się zabalować i zapomnieć o ładowaniu.  Raz zasłabł na lodowisku. Nie byli wtedy sami, więc Yuuri przypomniał mu o konieczności doenergetyzowania, dotykając czubka jego głowy. Viktor najwyraźniej uznał, że to zbyt wymowny gest, bo odegrał scenę rozpaczy nad przerzedzającymi się włosami. Pokładali się wtedy ze śmiechu, udając, że Yuuri przeprasza, że uraził Viktora, a Viktor – że zwrócił mu na to uwagę. Potem Viktor stwierdził, że to była zbytnia ostrożność, i odtąd Yuuri lubił w trudnych momentach dotykać kółeczka Viktora. Przypomnienie, że jego idol nie jest tak naprawdę idealny, jakoś podnosiło go na duchu.

Znacznie groźniejsze w skutkach mogło być niedopatrzenie Viktora podczas Rostelecomu. Miał już bardzo niski poziom energii, gdy okazało się, że musi wracać do Hasetsu, bo jego pies ciężko się rozchorował. Yuuri bał się, że Rosjanin nie doczeka jego powrotu z Moskwy. Dlatego oddał mu Maszę, chociaż powinien w nocy naładować się przed programem dowolnym. Na szczęście mimo obniżonego poziomu energii udało mu się wtedy zdobyć czwarte miejsce i zakwalifikować do finału Grand Prix.

Przed zawodami w Barcelonie Yuuri postanowił odwdzięczyć się Viktorowi i wręczył mu powiększoną wersję złotego kółeczka: obrączkę. Wierzył, że będzie mu przypominać o regularnym uzupełnianiu energii.

Po programie krótkim Yuuri był pewien: Viktor będzie chciał wrócić na lodowisko. Ale Masza przeznaczona jest w zasadzie tylko dla jednej osoby! Nie uda im się obu trenować i uczestniczyć w zawodach. W tej sytuacji Yuuri postanowił się wycofać.

\- Zakończmy to. Po finale. Zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej niż zasługiwałem. Dziękuję – Yuuri pochylił się przed Viktorem w ukłonie. I wtedy zobaczył spadające łzy.  Viktor... płakał?

\- Myślałem, że bardziej mnie potrzebujesz. Znalazłeś jakieś inne źródło energii?

\- Nie. Postanowiłem odejść z łyżwiarstwa.

\- Ale... Yuuri, czy nie pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem w związku z Maszą? Że nie wiadomo, czy ktoś, kto z niej korzystał przez dłuższy czas, będzie mógł bez niej żyć?

Tak, Viktor go ostrzegł. A potem powiedział, że go kocha... i Yuuriemu było już wszystko jedno. I tak nie mógłby już żyć bez Viktora.

Postanowili odłożyć decyzje. Yuuri niemal wygrał finał Grand Prix, a Viktor ogłosił swój powrót w roli zawodnika. Nastąpiły trzy trudne tygodnie, bez Viktora i bez Maszy, kiedy Yuuri musiał dozować swoją energię na mistrzostwach Japonii.

I wtedy usłyszał: „Przyjeżdżaj do Sankt Petersburga. Jakov zdecydował się dać mi nowy model. Będziesz miał własną Maszę”.

Przyjechał. A kiedy zobaczył Viktora, zaczął biec. Do mężczyzny, który zmienił jego życie.

I do swojej własnej Maszy.


End file.
